Out of time
by Catness
Summary: Sekiria has finally gotten a record deal but on the same night; Priss runs away because one of the other members hurts her in some way. Will this be the end of Sekiria?


Summary: Sekiria has finally gotten a record deal but on the same night; Priss runs away because one of the other members hurts her in some way. Will this be the end of Sekiria?

**Out of time**

**By Cat**

**Chapter one**

An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth is the way it works in downtown Megalo Tokyo. When someone does you a favour; you have to return one before your time is up. If you don't; well . . . let's just say that your ass is really on the line. But if you leave it too long; well then you won't really have an ass.

The place that this rule is most pushed most would be the small, notorious, night club by the name of Hot Legs. It was well-known by the patrons for the club to attract the wrong sort of people. These people weren't just gang members but most of them were; drug addicts, rapists, thieves, fifty percent or more boomer and let me just say that about ninety percent or more have all had mug shots taken of them before. The remaining ten percent were a few of the bands that played there, including; the Crescent Moon Cats, the Earthen Warriors, the Canons, the Digitexes and a few of the regulars of the club.

Speaking of Sekiria; their lead singer was talking to a young man of about seventeen and had raven black hair and golden yellow eyes. Rather large canine teeth protruded over his lip as he smiled. The pupils of his eyes were thinned like those of a cat's and his fingernails were sort of sharp and claw-like in a way. This man's name is Alexander Folker. Brother of Alessandra Folker and he owned one of the biggest record companies after GENOM; 'Folker records'.

"Two years plus one optional year. An album for the first two years and an album for the optional year if necessary. A world tour in the second year and a minimum of three singles released from said albums in the first two years. . ." Alexander calmly explained.

Priss calmly nodded; it all sounded good to her. The money was good too. This was the record deal they had been waiting for. She put the five-thousand page contract down and gestured for a pen. When she received it she calmly scribbled her signature down and pushed it away for Alexander to sign. 'Who knows if we'll get a better deal?' Priss thought. "We might not get another deal for ages. Hell, we might not even get another deal at all.' She looked at the complete contract and made a wish for good luck as Alexander poured a celebratory glass of wine for each of them. The glasses clinked together and the two young adults drank deeply.

"Well down Miss Asagiri." Alexander said as he put the finished contract and pen in his brief case and shook Priss' hand. "I shall see you soon."

"Goodbye for now." Priss said in response and Alexander walked out the door of Priss' dressing room. Priss sighed as the door closed. But something was bothering her. She sighed again. 'It's nothing' she thought.

((Out side Priss' dressing room))

Outside were the three other members of Sekiria who were exchanging congratulations and were high-fiving each other. The three all made signs of victory to each other.

The three men smiled to each other and went off to set up for the night's show.

After about five minutes; Priss exited her dressing room in a dress shirt, a formal red shirt and a red leather jacket which hung shortly past her waist line. Her hair was a dark brown and it was down and went past her shoulders and down to the middle of her back.

She walked into the lounge and sat on the couch to wait for the show to start. She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed; it was another sixty minutes until the show would start. She picked up a magazine from the coffee table and began to read an article.

The rest of the band entered a little while later and saw the young woman reading on the couch. Priss heard them enter and rolled her eyes. They were too happy; she knew that they knew about the record contract. It was too bad.

"Who are you?" Fox joked. They had never seen her in this out fit. And looking this nice too. She usually kept to her own little world of biker outfit and motor oil. It was never like this; with her in nice looking, expensive clothes.

Priss face-faulted and tensed a little. Maybe if she ignored them. . .

"I think that it is Priss." Maxon said as he realised what the joke was. He was her best friend and he knew that she never wore clothes like this. A little gift from one of her friends who owned the Silky Doll. Maybe she had lingerie on under it.

Priss tried to ignore them and rolled her eyes. It was a small world and she knew that she couldn't ignore them forever.

"So how long is the contract for this time?" Fox asked and he sat down on the couch next to Priss. He pulled the magazine from Priss' hands and placed it on the coffee table. He flicked back some of his long golden-brown hair behind his shoulder and tried to act more mature than he actually was. But his macho act was nothing to Priss.

"Shouldn't you already know?" Priss accused. "I mean that you did spend two hours with your ears against my dressing room door." She sighed. 'Damn' She thought. 'They found out.'

The three men face-faulted and tried to look innocent. Priss rolled her eyes at them and tried not to smile.

"How do you know that she didn't scare him away?" Jaid asked Fox reasonably.

"How do you know that it was a him?" Priss asked Jaid jokingly. "Now, unless you checked. . ." Priss cut herself off before she said it to get him angry. "Yep, I'm so sorry Jaid, I. . . I didn't know what you were."

Jaid blushed slightly.

"Judging by the fact that his chest wasn't as big as yours, I would say." Maxon said.

"Pervert." Priss muttered under her breath and punched her friend on the shoulder.

"The smile on his face when he came out stupid." Fox said to Jaid.

"What exactly are you trying to prove?" Jaid asked Fox.

It had started already; the two of them had been having fights lately. It was all in good fun to them but sometimes it just went too far. . .

"I'm just trying to say that your IQ is below zero." Fox said lightly.

"Say what!" Jaid asked/ yelled.

Priss and Maxon sighed. It had been getting steadily worse every time they saw each other. If they didn't stop soon; someone was going to get hurt.

"You must be going deaf." Fox said angrily to Jaid.

"At least I'm not stupid like you." Jaid said harshly.

"Better to be stupid than be a trained gorilla!" Fox yelled.

"What is so wrong with us trained gorillas! Have you got something against us?" Jaid snapped.

"No!" Fox retorted. "Nothing wrong with your fat ass!"

"Better to be fat rather than flat!" Jaid roared. "More cushion for the pushin'!"

"Ever heard of a weight blaster!" Fox yelled angrily. "It is your best friend, or have you forgotten because you're so stupid!" He tried to punch Jaid.

But Priss got in the way. "STOP IT!" She yelled I'm kinda running out of words here just before Fox's hand collided with her face. She fell to the ground.

"PRISS!" Maxon yelled and ran to help her. "Are you alright?" He asked as he helped her sit up.

Priss put her hand to her head and it came away with wet, hot, sticky, red blood. Priss suddenly got up and walked off in the direction of her dressing room.

"Wait Priss!" Maxon yelled after her.

"THAT'S IT!" she yelled. "SEKIRIA IS THROUGH FOR ME! I QUIT!"

"Shit!" Maxon swore. "Now you two have really done it. God only knows what we'll do now. Do the two of you have any ideas? Huh? What was that? Nothing!" He ran off in the direction Priss went to try and get her to come back or at least try and talk to her.

((Priss' dressing room))

Tears burned in Priss' eyes as she angrily wiped blood away from her forehead. This was it; the end of her career. She'd call the record company later. But for now she was going to try and calm down. After the bleeding stopped; she angrily packed her things into her shoulder bag and was about to walk out when she spotted a photo on the wall.

The picture showed four smiling figures; Fox, Maxon, Jaid and herself. They had taken that photo on the first day that they had made the band. And with tears in her eyes; she angrily ripped down the photo and stuffed one half of it into her pocket angrily. She dropped the other half and ran out; slamming the door behind her.

TO BE COTINUED . . .

Angel: Oh cliffy.

Alessandra: It's your story, you can continue it anytime.

Angel: Oh right. Anyway; please review. All flames welcome.


End file.
